


This is Our Story

by knowknow331



Category: BOYSTORY (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowknow331/pseuds/knowknow331
Summary: 1）纯同人创作，勿上升真人！请勿上纲上线！文笔小学生！内容弱智！只在ao3发布！未经本人许可请不要搬运到任何其他地方！2）写点两位主角的小日常，嘻嘻。
Relationships: 贺鑫隆/于泽宇, 隆/宇





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1）纯同人创作，勿上升真人！请勿上纲上线！文笔小学生！内容弱智！只在ao3发布！未经本人许可请不要搬运到任何其他地方！  
2）写点两位主角的小日常，嘻嘻。

两个人的小日常 （一）

“好冷啊”，即使是穿了厚棉袄在外面，贺鑫隆还是忍不住地激灵了一下说道。他看着纷纷扬扬的大雪坠落在素白的雪地上，有点入了神。现在是傍晚的时候，这里跟平常一样很黑，只有稀稀拉拉的灯光东一点，西一点地各自圈起一小块雪地。好奇怪啊，本来白雪应该衬着这里更亮，但是自己却丝毫没有感受到那增强的光亮。

突然，一股风好似从背后吹过来，紧接着感受到背上重重的一击，贺鑫隆还没来得及反应，就听到一个雀跃的声音响起：“哈！”。他一回头，先是看到一双带笑的眼睛，再是听到熟悉的声音“在发呆啊你！哈哈哈，有没有被我吓到！”。于泽宇嘻嘻哈哈地跟他打完招呼，就一路小跳地往雪地里走。今天小宇穿着一件白色的羽绒服，从贺鑫隆的角度看，他就像是这黑夜中唯一的一抹亮色，扒开了这个礼拜笼罩在他心头的淡淡的阴影。不自觉地扬起一边的嘴角，他也紧跟着跑过去。

未完待续...


	2. 日常（二）之贺鑫隆的烦恼

“已经7月12号了吗”，贺鑫隆躺在床上，有些出神。不记得从什么时候开始，他的情绪变化开始变得很大，有的时候很开心，比如在舞台跳舞的时候，会非常有成就感。有的时候会非常烦躁，比如发觉自己迟迟没有突破的时候。在经历了一段时间后，他开始慢慢学会平复自己的心情，起码尽量做到让自己的情绪不波及别人，特别是亲近的人。他还记得一年前，已经想不起来是因为什么事，语气不善地和小宇说过话，脾气发过之后不仅没有好受，反而更难受了。他不喜欢小包子用有点受伤的眼神看他。尽管大家经常打打闹闹，吵架的事不是没有，但是那一次也许是有点伤人了。

渐渐的现在已经一年后了，2020年也过去了一半，最近他又多了一个烦恼。他开始不知道怎么跟小包子相处了。他喜欢他们之间亲密无间的相处模式，但是也许是因为比同龄人要早熟很多，隐隐的感觉有什么不一样的情感要破土而出。每次团里遇上了什么非常好笑的事，他第一眼就不由自主地向小宇看过去，好像这样，原本好笑的事会更好笑。小宇回天津上学的时候，每次他回北京的家就感觉家里空落落的。小宇的存在就像是小太阳，靠近他，身边的景色都亮了点。他忍不住，忍不住要离他更亲近，想要从对方身上索取什么。身体可以更近，也可以借着玩笑和打闹有更多肌肤上的接触。但是还不够。这种感觉让他很焦躁，他不明白自己是怎么了。

直到某一天，当其他人在聊自己的班级里有人谈恋爱了，开始互相开玩笑问大家现在有没有喜欢的女生的时候，他马上看向小宇的方向，突然对某件事变得非常好奇“小宇他，有喜欢的人吗？”可能是自己无意识盯着他的时间太久，小宇缓慢地看过去，他俩的眼神交汇了。只有一瞬，贺鑫隆在那一刻感觉自己的内心好似完全裸露着，迫使他非常狼狈地转过头，只露出一只红透的耳朵。那抹红色好似有逐渐往脖子下蔓延的趋势。贺鑫隆不得已地用手肘立在膝盖上，托起自己的脸，想掩饰自己现在的情绪。他靠着一股未知的力量，拼了命地压抑住自己想马上跑回房间里的冲动。太明显了，那样太明显了，他想。再往后，发生了什么，大家说了什么，甚至自己是怎么躺在床上的，他都不记得了。贺鑫隆的大脑一直在超负荷的运转着，他努力不去想今天发生的一切。

那天，他一夜未睡。他好像终于明白他想从于泽宇身上索取的东西是什么了。他喜欢上小宇了，贺鑫隆希望小宇也喜欢他。

这种情感对贺鑫隆来说非常陌生，也让他感觉到失控。他最讨厌失控。后来看着身边无忧无虑的那个“小朋友”嘻嘻哈哈的样子，就变得有点生气和无奈。不知不觉，他好像开始了一个人的“装作自己不在乎他”的小游戏。


End file.
